


Just Dance

by Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221



Series: 30 day OTP challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Battle, Confident John, Dancing, Fluff, Gaming, John/Sherlock - Freeform, Just Dance, M/M, Red Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221/pseuds/Sherlockisactuallyagirlsname221
Summary: “Well then, how about the looser of every dance have to take a piece of clothe off? First one in his pants loose.” John dared as he got up from his chair by the table. “Or is the great Sherlock Holmes afraid?”





	Just Dance

A heavy sigh filled the room and the rapid tapping on the keyboard stopped. It was a matter of seconds before the dark haired felt the prickling sensation on his neck as a pair of blue eyes looked at him. Sherlock threw his head back against the back of his chair, making his dark curls bounce, with another agonising sigh. “Bored.”

He could almost see the doctor’s expression, his raised eyebrow and the little furrow on his forehead. ‘Drama queen’ was the usual response he got from him, so when he didn’t hear the familiar voice he turned his head to look at him. “I have an idea then.” His face was nothing like his usual reaction, a wry smile was painted on his lips and there was a daring sparkle in his eyes.

The silence from the detective was enough answer and John’s smile grew wider. “I challenge you to play Just dance.” His blue eyes met Sherlock’s, raising a challenging eyebrow and cocked his head. “Oh come on John.” He sighed dramatically.

“Well then, how about the looser of every dance have to take a piece of clothe off? First one in his pants loose.” John dared as he got up from his chair by the table. “Or is the great Sherlock Holmes afraid?” The playful tone in his voice was clear through the mocking. The detective’s eyes followed the doctor as he moved through the room to bend down to turn on the Wii. “Fine.” 

“I’ll give you a little head start.” John purred as his lips brushed over Sherlock’s temple, and then pulled back to strip off his t-shirt, before he started the first dance. The dark haired man’s eyes fell to John’s now exposed upper body and a small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The last tones of Lady Gaga’s Just Dance is playing loudly, and the two men is dancing the best they can to avoid loosing their little game. Little drops of sweat are visible on the blonde man’s forehead as the result shows on the screen. He had lost. Sherlock’s eyes followed his movements curiously as John pulls down his trousers to reveal the white elastic on some very red pants.


End file.
